the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordor
Overview These dark lands have long been the seat of the Dark Lord, from where his evil legions suppress the Free People's of Middle-Earth, it is an old and feared faction which has its origins in the beginning of the server, having several names such as "Mordor" or the infamous "Mordoran Dominion". History Although players started living in Mordor following the launch of the Official Server, no official leadership took over until October 25th, 2014, in which the two most powerful Mordor players: ItsSecret and 13_BigNOOB_37 faced off in a leadership poll. Although BigNOOB was initially announced the victor, it was found that there was voter fraud in the election, and Mordor was split with ItsSecret taking East Mordor and Minas Morgul, with BigNOOB taking over the rest of West Mordor. BigNOOB would later leave, however, and ItsSecret became the complete ruler of Mordor. Due to Mordor being a small and weak faction, ItsSecret chose to take a more neutral stance in faction politics rather than wage wars alongside his evil peers. This angered the powerful lord of Barad-Dur, Morishi, who declared civil war against ItsSecret. While ItsSecret managed to stay in power, he later quit the server, and Morishi returned and conquered Mordor. The Great War erupted on July 13th, 2015, and Mordor led by Morishi participated, although it did not play a major part. Shortly after the war ended, Morishi and the majority of his players were banned for theft, and the last Mordor player, nox_sidere took over Mordor. On July 31st, 2015, the new Queen Nox joined the newly formed Astrasi Empire. Mordor’s presence in the Empire, however, angered the Orc Realms of Angmar and Dol Guldur, who wished to instate chris800 to the throne. Nox was backed by the Astrasi and Gundabad, and the Orc Realms at last were forced to accept Queen Nox. On August 29th 2015, Queen Nox left Mordor, thus starting the First Mordor Integrium. Joetatoe took over as temporary leader until a suitable candidate could be found, and aidenbastion was chosen as the new ruler and named Sauron on September 1st of the same year. Mordor under the new Kings direction then left the Astrasi Empire. Aiden was eventually forced to resign as Lord of Mordor by order of the Admins, and his trusted second in command BDdeuce became the Black Captain. Under the reign of BD, Mordor strengthened greatly, turning into a strong faction. BD, like all past leaders of Mordor, however, would eventually depart the Black Lands. Mordor was once again left leaderless following the departure of BD, thus starting the Second Mordor Integrium. Like Aiden filled the void left by Nox, Rumil of Harad filled the one made by BD, and became the new Queen in February 2016. Rumil would later marry Sebrom, and the two became co-sovereigns. The pair decided to exit the Dark Alliance before deciding that Mordor was not for them. Sebrom departed to the Gladden Fields and Rumil founded the Lossoth. They then named aidenbastion the new Lord of Mordor. Unfortunately, Aiden’s second reign was an age of decline. Many projects were forgotten and he faded into inactivity. Aiden eventually returned, began strengthening the faction, and declared war on Gondor before leaving again. Shockblaster was named regent on October 10th 2016. Shock resigned as regent and left the server after several Gondorian raids, leaving the regent role to Captain of Barad-dûr MysteryFTW. Aiden eventually returned to the server and abdicated in favor of Canacx on March 1st 2017. Canacx quickly began setting about revamping and reforming faction. These reforms were very successful, and Mordor grew considerably in strength and power until he resigned. The Nazgûl Faylynn and former King of Angmar was then appointed Sauron in July 2017. Faylynn renamed Mordor to the Mordoran Dominion, but his position as Sauron was soon contested by SeanALewis. Sean declared himself leader of Mordor on September 13th 2017. Sean’s followers battled those of Fay’s until the two reconciled their differences on the 30th of September 2017, and Sean was given the rank of Nazgûl. Now with the Dominion united behind him, Fay declared war on Gondor in late 2017. Although initially winning decisive victories in Arnor, the Mordoran Army collapsed, the Black Gate fell, and Fay was forced to sue for peace. Fearing another war, Fay made the Dominion a Neutral faction on June 6th 2018. This was met by contempt from both within and without, and facing civil unrest from within the Dominion, Fay was forced to flee and re-appoint canacx as Sauron on June 25th 2018. Canacx inherited a broken kingdom with few allies and almost no players. He made the Dominion evil once again, and attempted to rebuild the faction. Unfortunately, he soon grew discouraged and abdicated along with the entirety of his leadership on September 18th 2018, thus starting the Third Mordor Integrium. Astrasi Empress shamiir took control of Mordor and quickly began looking for new leadership. SeanALewis, who had just returned to the server was chosen as the new Sauron on October 2nd 2018, with wolfking_nl serving alongside him as Witch-King. Sean and Wolf immediately rejoined the Dark Alliance and renamed the faction to Mordor. Over this period new projects were started and many new players flowed in. After completely revitalizing Mordor, Sean resigned on January 2nd 2019. Wolfking, MateoKusel, and the former King of Dale Laeonathan then formed a ruling triumvirate. On January 28th, these three leaders helped found the Shadow Pact due to the fall of the Dark Alliance. On February 2nd 2019, wolf and Lae resigned as leaders, leaving MateoKusel as the sole ruler. A mere two days after Mateo took over as sole leader, the Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind declared war on Mordor on February 4th 2019. Mordor quickly seized the Wind Dwarven capital, and while they were driven out and a treaty was signed, Mordor managed to gain a large amount of gear in the fighting. On October 2nd 2019, Mordor joined the Isengard-Arnor War in support of their ally Isengard. On November 30th 2019, MateoKusel resigned as the Mouth of Sauron and HarrMac took the long vacant position of lord Sauron. A large reorganization of the faction quickly followed. On January 31st 2020, Mordor left the Shadow Pact, due to a vote of the Nazgûl Council. Ranks Mordor is ruled by Sauron, assisted by members of the Small Council. * Sauron - Lord of Mordor. * Mouth of Sauron - His Heir and right hand. * Witch-king of Angmar - General of the Armies of Mordor and Lord of the Nazgûl. * Lieutenant of Morgul - A captain of the Nazgûl, there can be up to two of these. * Nazgûl - Up to six of these, they rule regions and are the backbone of the realm. * Mordor Captain - A player who has rights to build at a waypoint, wields no extra power. * Uruk - A member who is slightly more experienced but does not want to build on a waypoint and is not a member of the Nazgûl. * Orc - Normal member of the faction. * Thrall - Recruits, bottom tier. Their only goal is to work for the alignment requirement. Active Players (Been on in the last 5 weeks) Nazgûl Council * HarrMac - Sauron * Jag_Sic - Mouth of Sauron * MicHasFallen - Witch-king * MaybeJakub - Lieutenant of Morgul * RaymondWang - Lieutenant of Morgul * MateoKusel - Nazgûl * PizzaKingOfPizza - Nazgûl * Adamoy - Nazgûl Other Members * Mesmerized11 * Domodyl * Sach16 * mistyrat * Azalog * Crysite * urfavlesbsox * Wertyman98 * WhatJustHappen * Whacker101 * Trelq * Vaderciya * Theodbert * Piripukas * MyrDead * LordRich794 * KillerThom * Fire_Of_Dragon * Filenius * El_Davo_4_YT * DiamondSander * Bunneus * AlmoGaver47 * Cairio Joining Requirements Players need to gain 100+ alignment with Mordor, unlock ALL waypoints in Mordor, Nurn, and Morgul Vale, and have a Discord Account to join the faction. They will then need to contact any member of the council. Builds The vast lands under Mordor's control house many great fortresses. of these are WIP Lugbúrz SC.png Black Gate Build.png VotFB Fortress Build.png Carach Angren Build.png Minas Morgul Build.png Thaurband Build.png * Barad-Dûr - The massive citadel of the Dark Lord, capital of Mordor. * Minas Morgul - The city of the Nazgûl and Morgul Vale. * Black Gate - A huge gate guarding the north-western part of the dark lands of Mordor. * Eastern Guard - A starfort which makes sure the north-eastern entrance into Mordor is protected. * Mount Doom - This fiery mountain-forge was the birthplace of the One Ring. * Carach Angren - A fortified hill protecting the southern entrance into Udûn. * Cirith Ungol - A guarded cleft in the mountains above the Morgul Vale. * Thaurband - The prison-capital of Nurn, looming over great slave-tilled fields. * Fornurnen - A slave-city within close to the shores of the Sea of Núrnen. * Harnurnen - A huge mining area of the men of Nurn. * Amon Angren - A hill upon which stands a fortress of the Nazgûl. * Amon Lhaw - A ruined Gondorian outpost taken by the forces of Mordor. * North Ithilien - A fortress guarding the northern parts of Ithilien. * Vale of the Fell Beasts - A valley deep in the shadows of Mordor * Ethir Anduin - A mansion inhabitated by a Black Númenórean Noble. * Rauros - A village of Vale-Men occupied by Mordor. * Crossroads of the Fallen King - A castle of the Black Númenóreans. * Stalgrad - The fortress of the Wicked Dwarves. * Nargroth - A fortress in Central Mordor. __FORCETOC__ Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Orcs